Obsesi
by November With Love
Summary: Ketertarikan Uchiha bersaudara terhadap dua putri Namikaze dan ketertarikan si Sabaku Sasori terhadap sulung Namikaze berbuah obsesi yang menyebabkan ketiga Namikaze harus terpisah satu sama lain dan menorehkan luka yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaFemKyuu/ SasoFemDei. Bingung buat summary, langsung baca ya...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto punya Om Masashi #jelaas

Story by Anzu

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu, SasoFemDei

Rating : M #Maksa #plakk

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, crime -saya masih bingung -_-

Warn : OOC, ranjau typos, femNaru, gaje, cerita pasaran

.

ini fict pertama saya minaa~ jadi maklumi jika gaje, abal dan lain sejenisnya :*

.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kita pindah kesini? Ada apa dengan mansion Namikaze?" tanya Naruto - putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze – ketika menurunkan koper miliknya dari bagasi mobil.

Sang kaa-san – Kushina – menatap putri kesayangannya dengan tatapan sendu. "Mulai hari ini kita akann tinggal disini. Mansion Namikaze sudah bukan milik kita lagi."

"NANI?" saphire Naruto melebar mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Mansion Namikaze bukan milik kita lagi? Apa maksud kaa-san?" kali ini Deidara – putri sulung Namikaze – yang bertanya. Ia mengelus surai pirang sang adik, Naruto, untuk mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kita..." Kushina terlihat gelisah. Matanya sesekali melirik sang suami yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tengah memasukkan koper-koper ke dalam rumah. Kushina tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Apa Namikaze Corp. Bangkrut, un?" kali ini suara si putri kedua – Kyuubi – menyela kalimat Kushina.

Kushina tergagap. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab bagaiamana. Ketiga putrinya melayangkan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk ia jawab. Akhirnya Kushina mendesah panjang dan berkata, "kita bicarakan ini di dalam ya, biar tou-san kalian yang menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian."

Mendengar jawaban Kushina, Naruto langsung bergegas menarik kopernya dan langsung menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lupa ia juga langsung berteriak memanggil-mangil sang tou-san.

"Jika benar Namikaze Corp. bangkrut, ini akan menjadi cobaan yang besar untuk Naru,"ucap Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Deidara mengangguk setuju lalu mengangkat kopernya dan mulai menyusul sang adik meninggalkan Kushina dan Kyuubi yang saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Kushina menatap Deidara dan Kyuubi secara bergantian.

"Kaa-san tenang saja, aku dan Dei-nee akan menjaga Naru dengan baik," lanjut Kyuubi ketika menyadari sang kaa-san hanya berdiam diri. Ia meraih tangan Kushina dengan lembut lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Jaa, kita selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga. Naru pasti bisa mengerti."

.

.

.

"Na-nani?"

"Kau sedah mendengar penjelasan tou-san, Naru, apa masih belum paham juga?"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bukan. Bukan hanya pada Kyuubi tapi pada semua anggota keluarganya yang ada di hadapannya. Secara bergantian iris saphirenya tak henti menatap kedua nee-san nya juga kaa-san dan tou-san nya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Namikaze corp. mengalami kebangkrutan hingga menyebabkan Minato – kepala keluarga Namikaze – harus menyerahkan perusahaan kepada perusahaan lain yang lebih besar dari perusahaannya dan tak hanya itu saja. Keluarga Namikaze juga harus meninggalkan mansion yang selama ini mereka tinggali untuk membayar hutang-hutang yang belum mereka lunasi.

"Lalu bagaiamana dengan sekolah ku tou-chan? Naru tidak mau berhenti sekolah, hiks..." setetes air meta jatuh membasahi pipi chubby nya dan hal itu sontak membuat Kushina trenyuh. Ia segera mendekap putri bungsunya sambil membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau akan terus sekolah, Naru, begitu juga dengan Kyuubi dan Deidara, kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Minato tersenyum menenangkan. Kyuubi hanya duduk diam sambil mendengarkan dan Deidara yang duduk di lantai semakin merapatkan lututnya yang ia tekuk. "Tou-san dan kaa-san masih sanggup untuk menyekolahkan kalian. Bahkan sampai Naru sekolah pun kami sanggup. Hanya saja kehidupan kita yang akan sedikit berubah."

Jawaban Minato sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto tenang. Ia semakin menangis dan mengeratkan pelukan pada Kushina. "Naru sayaang, cup-cup jangan menangis ya, kehidupan kita yang baru tak akan sesulit yang kau bayangkan, sayang. Kau masih bisa pergi bermain, berbelanja dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi, berhentilah menangis." Kushina mengusap-usap punggung Naruto.

Deidara bangkit dari duduknya lalu beralih ke samping Naruto. Dengan lembut ia lepas pelukan Naruto dari tubuh Kushina. Awalnya Naruto berontak tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Deidara memutar tubuh sang adik lalu mengangkat dagunya supaya mereka bisa bertatap muka.

"Nah nah Naru, kenapa menangis, un? Perusahaan tou-san bangkrut bukan berarti hidup kita akan berakhir, un. Kita hidup tidak bergantung pada kekayaan, kau tau. Banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang lebih susah hidupnya dari kita, un. Bahkan kita belum memulai hari kita yang baru, kenapa kau sudah menangis, un?" Deidara mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Nah, hapus air mata mu. Jangan jadi gadis cengeng, un."

Sluurpt~

Naruto mengusap ingusnya dengan baju lengannya. Ah, benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga terhormat.

"Naru tidak cengeng, nee-chan." Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca meski ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sehabis menangis.

"Lalu yang menangis tadi itu siapa, un?" goda Deidara.

"Itu kembaran Naru," jawab Naruto asal.

Semua orang tertawa kecuali Kyuubi yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan mood adik semata wayangnya. Ia menghelan nafas pelan tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari. Matanya menerawang jauh dan pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana. _Sepertinya mulai besok akan terasa berat, _batinnya.

.

.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut emonya menatap dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan kening berkerut. Sudah hampir satu jam ia terus melakukan hal itu tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sang bawahan yang berdiri di depannya ikut mengerutkan kening meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh atasannya itu.

Dengan amat perlahan pria si pemegang dokumen itu menaruh dokumennya di atas meja kerjanya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya penyangga dagunya.

"Jadi, Namikaze corp. sudah berpindah tangan?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri bukan pada bawahannya.

Mengerti maksud sang atasan, pria berjas yang setia berdiri selama satu jam itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Keluarga Namikaze tidak meminta bantuan finansial pada perusahaan manapun. Mereka berniat untuk membayar hutang kepada kita dengan mencicil." Mendengar penuturan sang bawahan sang atasan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi sang atasan, sang bawahan kembali melanjutkan, "mereka bilang akan melunasi hutang-hutang itu dalam waktu satu tahun sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati sebelumnya."

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi jika melihat usaha yang mereka lakukan sekarang tanpa melakukan pinjaman dari perusahaan lain sepertinya akan sulit untuk melunasi hutang-hutang itu. Selain itu Anda tau sendiri sekarang Jepang juga sedang mengalami krisis, akan sangat sulit untuk melakukan pinjaman seandainya mereka ingin meminjam." (gomen author ngarang = =")

"Keras kepala," gumam sang atasan.

Sang bawahan hanya tersenyum. "Bukan keras kepala hanya lebih hati-hati." Karna musuh mereka adalah Uchiha, imbuhnya dalam hati.

Sang atasan hanya mendengus. "Buat mereka kesulitan hingga akhirnya mereka memohon pada Uchiha, Neji." Perintah sang atasan mutlak dan langsung di angguki oleh bawahannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

.

.

TBC or Del? ._.

Yoo minaa~ karna ini fict pertama saya mohon dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan :D

juga jika berkenan untuk mengkritik silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review :D

ke-update-an saya tergantung review yang muncul ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto punya Om Masashi #jelaas

Story by Anzu

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu, SasoFemDei

Rating : M #Maksa #plakk

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, crime -saya masih bingung -_-

Warn : OOC, ranjau typos, femNaru, gaje, cerita pasaran

.

ini fict pertama saya minaa~ jadi maklumi jika gaje, abal dan lain sejenisnya :*

ada yang sadar gak kalo di summary saya nulis ItaFemNaru tapi di saya nulis ItaFemKyuu? O.o hahaha~ gomeeen _ dan arigato bwt **Sivanya anggarada **yang secara langsung maupun gak langsung udah mengingatkan saya :D

Juga buat reader lain yang udah ngasih saran arigatoooo~ /ketchup basah/

.

Thank's to : Atarashi383, ghighichan twinsangels, Aiko Michishige, .faris, Arum Junnie, Riena Okazaki, , Fuji Ai Chan

Naruto : 16 thn

Kyuubi : 18 thn

Deidara : 22 thn

Sasuke : 25 thn

Itachi : 27 thn

Sasori : 25 thn

.

Yuk mariii kita lanjuut~~ semoga berkenan ;-)

.

.

"Naru, bangun sayang...kau tak ingin terlambat kan?" Kushina mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan pelan.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto masuk ke sekolah tanpa setelah perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut.

"Nnggh...sebentar lagi kaa-chan, Naru masih ngantuk." Naruto mengibaskan tangan Kushina dengan pelan lalu kembali bergelung nyaman.

"Tidak bisa sayang." Kushina terus memaksa Naruto untuk segera bangun. "Apa Naru lupa kalau Naru harus berangkat pagi untuk ke sekolah? Naru bisa terlambat loh..." Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau mendengar penjelasan sang kaa-san. Kushina menghela nafas berat. "Jika Naru tidak bangun, nanati nee-san mu akan marah lo, mau – " belum selesai berbicara pintu kamar Naruto langsung terbuka dengan debuman yang sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat Naruto terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Mau sampai kapan mau terus-terusan bergelung di tempat tidur ha?" bentak Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke ranjang Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Nande? Kita tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Akan ada Iruka-san yang mengantar dengan mobil."

Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Ia meminta sang kaa-san untuk kembali ke dapur, mengambil alih tugasnya untuk membangunkan adik semata wayangnya itu. Kushina mengangguk. "Jangan di marahi ya," pesannya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Kau lupa jika kita sudah tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah naik mobil?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang sang adik. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kita harus naik kereta untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kita sudah tidak punya mobil lagi."

Naruto menghela nafas kecewa. "Yang benar saja, nee-chan! Naru tidak mau naik kereta, sempit! Berdesak-desakkan! Dan sudah pasti Naru tak akan dapat tempat duduk."

"Namanya juga naik kereta, pasti seperti itu!" Kyuubi mendeathglare sang adik namun tak dihiraukan.

"Tapi Naru tidak mau..."

"Kalau begitu kau maunya bagaimana? Tidak sekolah? Jangan manja!" Kyuubi yang mulai habis kesabarannya tak sadar telah membentak adiknya.

"Naru tidak manja! Naru hanya tidak mau naik kereta yang akan membuat Naru tidak betah!" Naruto balas membentak. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang berteriak padanya.

"Kalau begitu kau jalan kaki saja! Biar aku dan Dei-nee yang berangkat naik kereta!

"Jangan membentak Naru!" Naruto melempar bantal yang ada di sebelahnya dan dengan cepat di tangkap oleh Kyuubi yang langsung membuang bantal itu ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat aku marah! Hidup kita yang sekarang tidak sama lagi dengan yang dulu, belajarlah untuk mandiri. Mau sampai kapan kau akan begini terus ha?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca, sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak bergetar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sprei di bawahnya dengan kuat. Antara marah dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas perkataan sang kakak karna ia tahu kehidupannya yang sekarang tak akan sama lagi dengan yang dulu.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto tanpa mengurangi pandangan tajam nya lalu tak berapa lama kemudian isakan kecil mulai terdengar di indera pendengaran Kyuubi. Kyuubi terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

_Oh! Kami sama! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? _Kyuubi mengutuk dalam hati karena tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Na-naru..."

"Nee-chan jahat! Naru benci nee-chan! Benci!"

Dan Naruto pun langsung berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuubi yang terpaku menatap ranjang kosong di hadapannya.

BRAKK!

Kyuubi tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pintu sudah tertutup. Tak memikirkan hal lain, Kyuubi segera berlari membuka pintu dan langsung berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Naru, tunggu! Naru! Nee-chan tidak bermaksud membentak mu. Naru..."

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara-suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar hingga ke ruang makan. Deidara yang tengah membantu Kushina menata piring langsung menoleh ke lantai dua dan mendapati kedua adiknya berlarian turun ke bawah.

"Kyuubi...Naru...ada ap – "

BRUK

Tubuh Deidara langsung terdorong ke belakang ketika Naruto dengan keras menabrakkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak.

"Naru?" tanya Deidara bingung. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuubi yang masih terengah-engah di tangga dasar sambil sesekali mengatur nafas. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak/Iya"

Kyuubi dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati jawaban yang berbeda dari kedua adiknya. Secara bergantian ia tatap kedua adiknya yang masih terdiam tidak memberikan penjelasan sama sekali.

"Haaah." Deidara menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ada apa, un? Kenapa lari-lari di dalam rumah, un?" tanya Deidara pada si bungsu.

"Kyuu-nee membentak Naru, nee-chan," adu Naruto sambil menatap Deidara dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Ugh! Tatapan itu... siapa pun yang melihat tatapan itu pasti akan langsung terpesona. Sekalipun itu Deidara, saudara perempuannya sendiri. Melihat adiknya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca yang setengahnya meminta pembelaan cepat-cepat Deidara mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyuubi yang sudah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Benarkah itu Kyuu?"

"Iie, aku tidak – "

"Kyuu-nee membentak Naru tadi!" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Nee-chan tidak bermaksud membentak Naru." Kyuubi membela diri. "Kalau Naru mau cepat-cepat bangun nee-chan tidak mungkin membentak Naru."

"Oh-oh, jadi Naru mau bermalas-malasan, un?" Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng masih dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Tidak boleh berbohong, Naru-chan..."

"Ugh!" Naruto melepaskan pelukan pada kakaknya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Naru masih ngantuk, nee-chan. Lagipula jarak rumah ke sekolah tidak jauh, kita bisa sampai di sekolah kurang dari setengah jam..."

"Itu kalau kita naik mobil, sekarang kita tidak punya mobil, un. Kita harus naik kereta, un."

Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan kesal. "Naik kereta akan butuh waktu lama. Naru tidak mau terlambat."

"Maka dari itu nee-chan membangunkan mu sepagi ini supaya kita tidak terlambat." Kali ini Kyuubi yang angkat bicara dan tak lama kemudian Minato dan Kushina tiba di ruang makan dan segera duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Minato.

"Kyuu-nee membentak Naru, tou-chan." Adu Naruto. Lagi.

Minato mengangkat kedua alisnya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Deidara. "Benarkah itu Kyuu?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuubi tidak sengaja membentak Naru, tou-san. Kyuubi khilaf," katanya dengan menyesal.

"Apa yang membuat mu membentak Naru, Kyuu?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Kushina mau tak mau membuat Kyuubi harus menatap sang adik yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut jika Kyuubi mengadu permasalahan yang sebenarnya dan akan membuat Naruto di marahi.

"Tidak ada, kaa-san. Lupakan saja." Akhirnya Kyuubi menjawab dan setelah itu Deidara langsung meminta si bungsu untuk duduk di meja makan. Meski terlihat Kushina kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi. Naruto menatap nee-chan nya dengan pandangan berterimakasih meski Kyuubi tidak menatapnya.

.

.

"Dei."

Sebuah suara baritone menyapa indera pendengaran Deidara ketika ia sibuk menata buku di dalam lokernya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menutup pintu loker dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah baby face berambut merah bata tengah menatapnya.

"Sasori senpai?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pria bernama Sasori itu mengangguk lalu mengintruksikan Deidara untuk mengikutinya dengan mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, setelah ini aku ada kelas, un." Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. " aku tidak bisa pergi lama-lama, un."

Sasori yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu langsung berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Hanya sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu. Penting." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Deidara itu pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Deidara yang tengah memberenggut kesal.

"Dasar otoriter, un!" kesal Deidara sambil menendang lokernya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara debuman keras yang dapat menarik perhatian orang di sekitar. Deidara mengacuhkannya, ia segera menyusul pria otoriter yang telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Senpai! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Meski langkah Deidara tidak bisa di bilang lambat tapi tetap saja sosok di depannya itu hampir tak terkejar jika Deidara tidak hafal dengan rambut merah batanya yang menyala diantara ratusan orang yang tengah hilir mudik di koridor kampus.

"Mau kemana sih, un? Apa tidak bisa bicara di sekitar sini saja, un? Aku kan capek kalau harus lari-lari seperti ini, un," gerutu Deidara. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari membuatnya harus beberapa kali berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Aaaargh...kemana perginya dia, un?" Deidara menoleh ke kanan dan kiri setelah ia kehilangan jejak si pria baby face. "Aish, dasar pria pemaksa, un! Kenapa malah meninggalkan ku?" lagi-lagi dengan kakinya Deidara menendang udara dengan kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut persis yang biasa dilakukan oleh si bungsu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pria pemaksa?"

Deidara tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan...

Bugh!

Wajahnya sukses mencium dada bidang Sasori dengan keras. Ternyata tanpa di ketahui oleh si pirang Sasori telah berdiri di belakangnya sejak Deidara menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuatnya dapat mendengar keluh kesah si pirang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang ku, un?" tanya Deidara setengah membentak.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dari tadi aku berdiri disana." Sasori menunjuk bangku di salah satu taman dengan ibu jarinya. Deidara sweatdrop.

_Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Oh, Kami sama..._

"Oooh, maafkan aku senpai. Aku benar-benar tidak melihat senpai, un."

"Hmm. Ayo kita kesana." Dan tanpa di duga, Sasori meraih tangan Deidara dan menuntunnya ke bangku taman. Dengan lembut Sasori mendorong tubuh mungil Deidara untuk duduk. Deidara bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini, apalagi oleh seseorang seperti Sasori. Salah satu mahasiswa yang paling populr di Universitas Konoha.

"Apa yang mau senpai katakan, un?"

"Aku – "

.

.

TBC

Nah minaa~ sekian dulu ne ... :D

Sumpah karena saya gak terbiasa menulis fict jadi susah sekali untuk membuat ide cerita _

Saya benar-benar kagum dengan para author lain yang bisa menulis fict berchapter-chapter bahkan sampai ada yang sudah mempunyai fict belasan bahkan puluhan. #Curcol

Saya acungi jempol untuk bakat dan imajinasi para author :D

Saya harap saya juga bisa menjadi author seperti kalian

.

Nah, terkahir...review please ^_^

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbarui tulisan saya #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto punya Om Masashi #jelaas

Story by Anzu

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu, SasoFemDei

Rating : M #Maksa #plakk

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, crime -saya masih bingung -_-

Warn : OOC, ranjau typos, femNaru, gaje, cerita pasaran

Naruto : 16 thn

Kyuubi : 18 thn

Deidara : 22 thn

Sasuke : 25 thn

Itachi : 27 thn

Sasori : 25 thn

Sasori mengerang dalam hati. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga tanpa ia sadari kakinya bergerak begitu saja ke arah gads berambut pirang yang telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Love at firs sight, eh? Aaah, sepertinya terlalu dini. Tapi meskipun terlalu dini untuk menyebutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi buktinya setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar tak karuan, keringat dingin selalu berhasil keluar dari kulit putihnya, matanya tak pernah henti untuk menatapnya, dan mulutnya entah kenapa selalu berkomat kamit tak jelas seperti orang yang tengah merapal mantra.

FLASHBACK

"Aku menyukai mu."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Cukup dengan tiga kata itu mampu membuat Deidara shock setengah mati. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa merespon kalimat yang telah di ucapkan Senpainya beberapa detik lalu.

Sasori menatap gadis di depannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir indahnya guna menanggapi apa yang di ucapkan Sasori. Merasa kikuk dengan suasana yang tegang bercampur canggung Sasori berdehem.

"EHM! Yah, ini mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi sungguh, aku menyukai mu." Jeda sejenak. "Kurasa," imbuhnya dengan watados. Dan kata terakhir mampu membuat Deidara terbangun dari keterkejutannya.

Dapat Sasori lihat Deidara tertawa hambar lalu bertanya dengan gugup, "a-ano, apa senpai baik-baik saja, un?" pertanyaan ngawur. Sasori tahu itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ma-maksud ku, lucu sekali tiba-tiba Sasori senpai berkata menyukai ku, un. Ki-kita tidak saling mengenal, un, hanya sebatas tahu saja, un." Sekilas Sasori dapat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby Deidara sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasori hanya mengulum senyum.

"Dari pihak kita, hanya kau saja yang menganggap sebatas "tahu" tapi tidak dengan ku. aku lebih dari "tahu" tentang mu."

"I-itu tidak mungkin, un!"

"Itu mungkin, karena aku seorang Sabaku."

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu pasti apa maksud dari ucapan Sasori. Sabaku adalah salah satu klan terbesar di Konoha yang menempati urutan kedua, jauh di atas klan Namikaze.

"Menyombongkan diri, un?" sindir Deidara.

"Tidak, hanya membeberkan fakta." Deidara mencibir. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Eumm?" Deidara menatap Sasori bingung.

"Kita bisa mencobanya dulu." Sasori meraih tangan Deidara lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menatap manik Deidara, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu akan perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, kita coba dulu, un," gumam Deidara lirih yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasori. Sasori tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum lebar lalu mencium kening Deidara dengan lembut.

END FLASHBACK

Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Sasori menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celana depannya. Mengamati layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok Deidara yang tertawa bahagia dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu kamar Sasori di ketuk.

"Tuan muda, telfon untuk Anda." Sebuah suara dari balik pintu menginterupsi Sasori untuk segera beranjak dari rebahannya. Dengan langkah tegap ia berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. "Gaara sama menghubungi Anda," ucap seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan membungkuk sambil mengangsurkan sebuah ponsel.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat ingin menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze. Apa mereka pernah menggangu bisnis mu?" Seorang pria berambut panjang coklat bertanya pada temannya yang tengah menikmati vodka di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya dengan santai. Seseorang yang ia anggap teman tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria yang menjadi bos nya jika mereka tengah bekerja.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya. Ia masih fokus memandangi minuman yang tengah ia pegang tepat di depan wajahnya. "Keluarga Namikaze itu sangat menyebalkan. Mereka tidak hanya mengganggu bisnis ku tapi lebih daripada itu. Merka mengganggu ketenangan jiwa ku."

"Dan jika aku boleh tau hal apa yang dapat membuat mu terganggu?" pria berambut coklat itu duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil membawa gelas berisi ocha yang baru di seduhnya.

"Kita tidak sedang bekerja Neji, kenapa kau membahas hal ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Menganggap pertanyaan pria yang dipanggil Neji tidaklah penting.

Neji menyesap ocha nya. "Aku hanya penasaran." Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Jika sedang bekerja kau susah untuk di ajak bicara dan aku tidak mau memberi mu alasan untuk menodongkan pistol di kepala ku."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Pintar juga dia, batinnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan salah satu malaikat dari keluarga Namikaze."

Hening sejenak. Lalu, "aaah, aku tau apa maksud mu Sasuke." Neji menaruh gelasnya di atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara "tek" yang sejenak dapat menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Keluarga Namikaze memang sangat mempesona dan hal itu tak diragukan lagi. Banyak dari kalangan konglomerat yang terpesona dengan keluarga Namikaze, mereka ingin menjodohkan putra-putra mereka dengan salah satu permata Namikaze. Aku dengar permata-permata yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze sangat indah tapi jujur aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengan mereka. Mungkin suatu saat kau mau menunjukkannnya pada ku Sasuke? Aku tidak keberatan." Neji mengakhiri argumennya dengan tersenyum miring.

"Saat ini kau juga tengah memeberi ku alasan untuk menodongkan pistol di kepala mu, Neji. Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Neji tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, permata mana yang dapat mengganggu seorang Uchiha, eh?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia kembali menyesap vodka di tangannya yang masih tersisa setengah gelas dengan sekali teguk. Dengan gerak lambat ia menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Dalam hati Neji berdecak kagum melihat keanggunan serta ketegasan yang dimiliki dalam diri Sasuke. Entah bagaimana dua kepribadian ini bisa ada pada diri Sasuke.

"Aku bertemu dengannya pada saat pesta di kediaman Sabaku. Apa kau mengingatnya Neji?" Neji mengangguk pelan. "Saat itulah aku menemukannya bersandar pada tiang penyangga di halaman belakang. Dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai serta gaun biru pendek yang di kenakannya, ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Benar-benar indah."

Neji meneguk ludah pelan. Ia berani bersumpah sesaat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ia bisa melihat binar-binar di onyx nya sebelum dengan cepat berganti dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Kami berkenalan." Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia ingin sekali menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan malaikatnya itu kepada Neji. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan imejnya yang terkenal dengan seorang yang jarang bicara. "Suaranya benar-benar merdu dan tatapan matanya benar-benar polos. Membuat ku sangat bergairah untuk membuat tatapan itu menyayu di bawah kendali ku dan membuat suaranya mengerang dan mendesahkan nama ku tiada henti." Sasuke menyeringai kejam. "Bagaimana menurut mu Neji?"

Neji yang masih setia tersenyum meski ada getar di bibirnya menatap Sasuke dengan tenang. "Menurut ku kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya." Dan sangat malang bagi gadis itu bertemu dengan mu Sas, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya? Berbicara kepada orangtuanya?"

"Apa? Berbicara pada Namikaze? Aku pasti gila jika melakukannya. Namikaze bukan orang sembarangan, jika aku langsung mendatanginya dan berkata aku tertarik dengan putrinya maka saat itu juga dia akan langsung menolak ku!" ingantannya kembali kepada malam dimana diadakannya pesta yang berlangsung di keluarga Sabaku. Pesta yang biasanya jarang sekali ia hadiri tapi berhubung keluarga Sabaku adalah salah satu keluarga saingan Uchiha membuatnya mau tak mau harus datang. Siapa tahu ia mendapatkan informasi, pikirnya kala itu.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke dengan sejuta pesonanya mengangsurkan tangannya pada seorang gadis yang baru saja ia temui. Sejenak tidak ada respon sama sekali dari si gadis. Hanya kerutan yang tercetak di dahinya yang tertutupi poni namun masih bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak sopan jika menolak membalas sapaan seseorang." Gadis itu tersentak. Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Dengan buru-buru gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke dan langsung menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Na-naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Sa-salam kenal Uchiha san."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kau putri Namikaze, eh?"

"U-um." Naruto mengangguk malu. Tautan tangan mereka masih belum terlepas. Malah semakin mengerat ketika Sasuke melontarkan kalimat pujian.

"Sangat beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang malaikat dari keluarga Namikaze. Kau sangat mempesona."

"I-itu..." Naruto tergagap. Ia tidak terbiasa dipuji secara langsung oleh orang lain. "A-arigato, Uchiha san." Pipi Naruto bersemu merah. "Uchiha san juga sangat tampan."

Sasuke tergelak lalu dengan berani ia memegang dagu Naruto dan mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat rona di pipi Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut ku tampan jika kau tidak pernah menatap ku, hm?" penuh dengan pesona, Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Na-naru sudah melihat wajah, Uchiha san." Pipi Naruto semakin memerah. "Naru melihat Uchiha san ketika turun dari limousin tadi."

"Ah!" Sasuke tergelak. Tak menyangka jika Naruto sudah lebih dulu melihatnya daripada dia. "Lalu, kenapa kau tak menyapa ku?"

"Kaa chan bilang tidak pantas seorang wanita menghampiri seorang pria."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jika kaa chan mu tidak bicara seperti itu apa kau mau menghampiri ku, hm?"

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke pada dagunya dengan menunduk lalu menggeleng.

"Hahaha sudah ku duga kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Naruto mendongak, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke lalu dengan polosnya ia bertanya, "apa Uchiha san ingin Naru menghampiri Uchiha san?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Benarkah ia ingin Naruto menghampirinya? Oh tentu saja ia ingin Naruto melakukannya lalu ia bisa menyeretnya ke dalam limousin, mencium bibirnya, meraba tubuhnya, memnyentuh –

"... San? Uchiha san?"

Sasuke tersentak. Sial! Apa yang barusaja ia pikirkan? Mengrepe gadis di hadapannya ini? Ia pasti sudah gila! Atau ia pasti sedang bernafsu.

"Gomen," gumam Sasuke dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. "Kau tak ingin masuk? Udara diluar sangat dingin." Sasuke melepas jasnya lalu menyampirkannya pada pundak Naruto.

"U-uchiha san?"

"Tak apa, pakai saja. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"D-demo..." Naruto menggenggam erat lengan jas Sasuke.

"Kembalikan pada ku lain kali saja, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hatinya benar-benar berbunga saat oleh seorang pria tampan, baik hati – menurut Naruto –.

Beberapa detik berlalu tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Sasuke masih setia memandangi gadis di hadapnnya dengan kagum sedang Naruto hanya bisa menunduk antara gugup dan bahagia ditemani oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto?" bisik sasuke dengan suara parau.

Mendengar suara sasuke yang berubah Naruto cepat-cepat mendongak, khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. "Ya, Uchiha san?"

Dengan perlahan sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke yang seperti akan menciumnya lekas-lekas menolehkan kepalanya. Namun sayang sasuke dengan sigap menangkap dagu Naruto dan langsung mendongakkannya.

"Kenapa menghindar?" bisik Sasuke.

"A-ano...U-uchiha san..."

"Ssst, jangan takut. Rileks." Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto tersentak. Ia segera meraih pundak Sasuke dan meremasnya kuat.

"U-uchiha san mau apa? Se-seorang bisa melihat kita." Naruto berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke pada dagunya namun nihil. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan merapatkan pinggang Naruto pada pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin mencium mu. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" bibir Sasuke semakin dekat dengan bbir Naruto.

Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa pipi chubbynya. "Kita tidak boleh melakukannya, Uchiha san. Tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa Naru, hanya ada kita berdua disini. Percayalah pada ku."

"De – " protes naruto terhenti ketika bibir Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya.

Naruto terperangah. Sapphire indahnya membulat tak percaya. Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya. Naruto yang baru kali ini merasakan ciuman langsung memberontak. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sampai-sampai membuat dada Naruto menempel erat pada dada Sasuke dan membuat kaki mungilnya hampir tak menapak lantai di bawahnya.

Sasuke mengubah posisi ciumannya agar lebih bisa mencicipi seluruh permukan bibir Naruto. Naruto melenguh. Ia tak menyangka jika ciuman bisa membuatnya seperti orang mabuk. Tubuhnya semakin lemah dan pasokan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya semakin menipis. Naruto kembali berontak meski hanya dengan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan lemah. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke dengan kakinya yang agak menggantung sehingga menimbulkan erang kesakitan bercampur kaget dari Sasuke.

"Uh...Uh-chihah san...haah haah...membuat Naru sesak nafas." Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terdapat jarak diantara mereka meski pelukan ytangan Sasuke tak lepas dari pinggangnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum, eh? Hanya dengan memandang gadis di hadapannya dapat membuat Sasuke sangat OOC dalam fict ini.

"Kenapa Uchiha san mencium Naru?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Karena aku ingin," jawabnya dengan nada tegas. "Dan jika aku ingin maka aku akan melakukannya. Apa kau keberatan?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadi ciuman pertama Naru," katanya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah? Waaah beruntung sekali aku." Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Entah kenapa mengetahui bahwa ia lah orang pertama yang mendapatkan ciuman Naruto membuatnya bangga. "Dan aku juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menyentuh mu, Naru." Sumpah Sasuke dan sontak saja hal itu membuat saphire Naruto terbelalak.

END FLASHBACK

"Jika aku boleh tahu, berapa umur Naruto, Sas?" Neji yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Tangannya yang meraih gelas ochanya entah kenapa terlihat bergetar dan sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas hal itu namun ia tak peduli.

"Aku tidak yakin." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia masih sangat muda. Ku rasa dia masih duduk di bangku Senior high school."

Mendengar hal itu langsung membuat Neji tersedak minumannya. "Kau ingin berhubungan dengan seorang gadis muda?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Berapa umur mu, Sas?"

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tajam. "Itu bukan urusan mu, Hyuuga." Nada Sasuke sarat akan peringatan.

Neji hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tenang. Kelebihan Neji yang tak dimiliki oleh bawahan Sasuke yang lain adalah sikapnya yang tenang meski mendapat ancaman dari Sasuke meskipun Sasuke sangat menyadari di dalam ketenangan Neji terdapat ketakutan terhadapnya yang sangat besar. Neji hanya berusaha menutupinya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bangga padanya.

"Aku menginginkannya, Neji dan Namikaze tua itu menolak ku. Jadi, wajar jika aku menghancurkan perusahaannya. Aku sangat puas! Puas sekali, Neji." Sasuke tertawa. Bukan tawa yang terlihat menyenangkan bagi Neji tapi lebih menakutkan. Tanpa sadar Neji bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa aku berteman dan bekerja pada orang seperti dia? Tanya Neji dalam hati. Ia kembali menyesap minumannya yang telah mendingin sambil tetap menatap Sasuke. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Namikaze muda, doa Neji.

.

.

.

TBC...

a.n. Masih kurang panjang ya? ._. sepertinya iya.

kapasitas ide saya memang hanya segini jadi tolong di maklumi -,-

btw gomeeeen kepada reader yang merasa telah saya kecewakan karena saya gak bisa update seperti yang di harapkan :(

charger laptop saya tiba" ngluarin asap waktu saya pakai bwt ngetik fict :(


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Anzu

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight other

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warn : OOC, ranjau typos, gender bender, gaje, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan

Naruto : 16 thn

Kyuubi : 18 thn

Deidara : 22 thn

Sasuke : 25 thn

Itachi : 27 thn

Sasori : 25 thn

.

"Ayoo Dei nee, kalahkan Kyuu nee! Kalahkan!" Naruto dengan semangat membara bersorak mendukung Deidara yang tengah bermain PSP bersama Kyuubi di dalam kamar Deidara. Entah sejak kapan permainan yang awalnya hanya mereka gunakan untuk mengisi waktu luang setelah makan malam berubah menjadi adu ketangkasan(?). mungkin sejak Naruto masuk ke kamar Deidara dan menggoda Kyuubi yang hampir selalu kalah melawan Deidara.

"Diam baka imouto!" geram Kyuubi risih mendengarkan sorakan Naruto untuk Deidara.

"Hihihihi Kyuu nee marah! Ye ye Kyuu ne marah….." Naruto melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya dengan riang. "Kalau Kyuu nee marah akan mudah mengalahkannya dei nee…."

Deidara hanya terkikik mendengar guyonan Naruto. Sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang masih melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya lalu berkata, "hati-hati Naru, kau bisa jatuh…"

"Huum…" Naruto mengangguk masih sambil melompat-lompat.

"Sial!"

Deidara menoleh pada Kyuubi lalu tersenyum puas. "Jika kau marah akan sangat mudah bagi ku untuk mengalahkan mu, imouto." Tangannya masih dengan lincah menekan-nekan tombol pada stick PSPnya. Ia tahu bahkan dalam keadaan Kyuubi tidak marah pun akan sangat mudah untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi memang tidak pandai dalam beradu game PSP dengannya.

"Aku tak akan kalah dari mu lagi, Dei nee." Sumpah Kyuubi.

"Kita lihat saja, Kyuu."

Naruto yang masih asik melihat pertarungan sengit kedua kakaknya turun dari ranjang lalu duduk di belakangf mereka. Ia meniup-niup tengkuk Kyuubi dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hahahaha mengganggu Kyuu ne biar kalah, hahaha."

"Cari mati ya?!".

"Hahahaha." Dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kyuubi marah. "Ne. Kyuu nee jika kau kalah kau harus mengajari ku memanah di sekolah. Kau sudah janji lo…"

"Jangan harap, Naru."

"Kalau begitu Naru akan mengganggu Kyuu ne biar cepat kalah." Dan di mulailah aksi Naruto dengan terus meniup-niup tengkuk Kyuubi dan terkadang menowel pinggang Kyuubi sehingga membuatnya terkadang hilang konsentrasi.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti Naru…kau akan membuat ku kalah!"

"Memang itu tujuan ku. Wheeek" Naruto menjulutkan lidahnya sambil menghindar ketika dilihatnya tangan Kyuubi hendak memukulnya.

"Hahahaha, hentikan Naru, tanpa kau ganggu pun dia akan kalah melawan ku." Deidara berucap bangga. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan Kyuubi pasti akan….

"YAAAAA~~"

Dan teriakan pun membahana terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar Deidara. Teriakan kemennangan bercampur dengan teriakan kekalahan. Sudah dapat dipastikan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah.

Naruto dengan segera memeluk Deidara dari belakang ketika melihat permainan di menangkan oleh Deidara. Kyuubi dengn kesal membanting PSP nya ke lantai yang beralas karpet berwarna merah.

"Tidak boleh marah lo, Kyuu nee." Naruto menggoda Kyuubi sambil mengerlingkan mata kirinya. Deidara terkikik geli.

Menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada Kyuubi menatap Naruto dan Deidara dengan pandangan kesal. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau ingin belajar memanah?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sehingga mau tak mau Deidara yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi chubbynya. "Ah, Dei nee." Naruto cemberut.

"Karena Naru penasaran saja. Naru kagum ketika melihat Kyuu nee memanah benar-benar terlihat keren." Naruto mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya kepada Kyuubi tapi yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah datar, lalu ditolehkannya kepalanya menatap Deidara. "Dei nee harus melihat Kyuu nee ketika memanah. Kyuu nee terlihat seperti wanita tangguh!"

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Deidara basa basi. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa kemampuan Kyuubi di bidang non akademik tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Ia hampir bisa menguasai jenis olahraga.

"Huum, dan Dei nee juga harus melihat bagaimana tatapan kagum para siswa ketika Kyuu nee maju untuk menunjukkan aksinya. Semua mata terpana! Sungguh! Naru tidak berbohong!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naru," sanggah Kyuubi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke ranjang Deidara dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

Naru mengikuti Kyuubi merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sedang Deidara membereskan PSP. "Naru tidak berlebihan, sungguh! Bahkan para siswi di kelas Naru selalu berdecak kagum jika melihat Kyuu nee sedang memegang busur. Mereka bilang Kyuu nee sangat keren." Naruto tersenyum lima jari memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Kyuubi memang pandai memanah. Dia juga sangat terlihat menawan jika sudah memakai baju memanah sambil memegang busurnya." Deidara ikut memuji.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Dei nee juga jago memanah, kan?"

Deidara terdiam. Saphire Naruto membola. "Benarkah itu Dei nee?" kali ini Naruto menatap Deidara yang masih terdiam dengan PSP yang masih di genggaman tangannya. "Dei nee?"

Deidara tergagap. "A-ah, itu kan masa lalu." Deidara segera memasukkan PSP ke dalam laci. Entah kenapa ia terlihat gugup sekaligus gusar. Kyuubi yang dapat melihat hal itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Jadi benar Dei nee juga dulu jago memanah?"

"Tidak jago, Naru. Hanya bisa, itu saja." Deidara tersenyum.

"Aaaah~ jadi hanya aku saja yang tak bisa memanah?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Saphire nya kini kembali menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan mencela.

"Nande?"

"Pokoknya Kyuu nee harus mengajari ku memanah." Paksa Naruto.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak janji."

"Kenapa begitu? Kan tadi Kyuu nee sudah kalah. Ajari aku, nee chan. Ajari aku." Naruto terus merengek.

"Naru jangan mengguncang-guncang tubuh ku!"

"Naru tidak akan berhenti sebelum nee chan mengiyakan permintaan Naru," rengek Naruto. "Ajari Naru, nee chan. Yah yah...please...nee chaaaaaan..."

Kyuubi segera menutup telinganya dengan bantal karena tak mau mendengar rengekan sang adik. "Ya ya ya...akan aku ajari besok, sekarang diamlah! Suaramu membuat gendang telinga ku mau pecah.

"YEAAAYYYY!" sorak Naruto penuh kegembiraan. Sedang Deidara hanya bisa menatap kesuanya dalam diam.

Entah sampai kapan kebahagiaan mereka saat ini akan bertahan. Kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar dimulai. Deidara khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu di keluarga mereka siapa yang kan menolong mereka? Dengan sifat Naruto yang manja akan sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan kejamnya kehidupan, sedang Kyuubi Deidara yakin sang adik bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik bahkan mungkin lebih baik darinya. Dan ia sendiri – Deidara – adalah yang paling tua, tanggung jawabnya terhadap kedua adiknya jauh lebih besar.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan nikmat, ia merengganggkan lengan di atas kepala. Melirik jam berbentuk buah jeruk di meja samping tempat tidurnya ia mengernyitkan kening. Masih jam lima subuh tapi kenapa suasana rumah sudah terdengar ramai? Dengan gerakan malas Naruto turun dari ranjang empuknya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

"Oka chan, kenapa sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek kedua matanya ketika sampai di tangga paling bawah.

"Oh, Naru sayang kau sudah bangun?" Naruto mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju Kushina yang tengah menata meja makan lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Manja sekali, eh? Ayo cepat basuh muka mu, sayang. Sebentar lagi kedua nee san mu akan turun."

"Euungh..." bukannya menuruti perintah Kushina, Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Kushina. "Naru masih ngantuk kaa chan, Naru mau tidur lagi."

Kushina menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memutar tubuh Naruto hingga berhadap-hadapan dengannya. "Tidak bisa sayang, sebentar lagi kau harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Apa Naru lupa jika harus berangkan naik kereta, hmm?"

"Naik kereta itu menyebalkan." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Terkadang Naru harus berdiri dari pertama masuk sampai Naru turun dari kereta. Kaki naru pegal, kaa chan."

"Naru..." Kushina menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Naruto lalu mendongakkannya hingga kedua bertatapan dengan saphire Kushina. "Naru bersabar ya, setelah kaa chan dan tou chan menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di perusahaan Kaa chan janji akan mengembalikan semua yang Naru miliki."

"Semuanya kaa chan?"

"Ya, semuanya."

"Rumah Naru?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mobil untuk antar jemput Naru ke sekolah?"

"Iya, sayang."

"Yeayyy! Sebentar lagi Naru akan hidup senang lagi. Yeaaay! Arigato kaa chaaaaan!"

Naruto memeluk Kushina dengan erat lalu segera berlari ke lantai dua. Sudah jelas kamar kedua nee san nya lah yang dituju.

GREPP!

Seseorang memeluk pinggang Kushina dari belakang.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Naru, anata."

"Benarkah?"

Kushina mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau katakan hal-hal yang mustahil?"

"Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati putri ku? Setidaknya biarkan ia tersenyum hari ini. Naru berhak mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan esok hari? Esoknya lagi dan lagi? Kau akan terus membohonginya?"

Kushina menyentuh lengan suaminya lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Untuk esok hari dan esoknya lagi kita akan terus membuatnya tersenyum, anata, jika bukan kita maka kedua putri kita yang lain juga akan terus membuatanya tersenyum. Naruto idak akan pernah hidup dalam kebohongan kita. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya tapi tidak untuk saat ini."

Minato tertegun. Mungkin benar juga apa yang di katakan Kushina, suatu saat Naruto pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Naruto."

"Aku menyayangi semua putri kita, Minato. Mereka permata hati kita, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, mereka permata hati kita, Kushi." Minato mengecup kening Kushina. "Dan kau adalah cahaya hati ku. Tanpa mu aku pasti – "

Kushina menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Minato. "Kita lalui semuanya bersama-sama, Mina. Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Kau janji?!"

"Aku berjanji."

Lalu sebuah kecupan di bibir menjadi bukti sumpah mereka untuk terus bersama.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukan terdengar dari luar ruangan Direktur Utama perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian jas dengan rambut pirang mendongak menatap pintu berukiran bunga sakura lalau berucap, "masuk!"

Cklek!

"Namikaze sama." Seorang wanita berpakaian hitam putih dengan rok selutut masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju meja sang Dirut.

"Ada apa Kurenai?"

"Uchiha sama ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Uchiha?" beo sang Namikaze sambil tercenung. "Baiklah, suruh dia masuk."

Setelah memberikan izin sesegera mungkin Namikaze Minato membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Tak mungkin ia menyambut tamunya dalam keadaan meja yang berantakan.

"Tak biasanya seorang Uchiha datang kemari," gumam Minato heran. "Pasti masalah penting."

"Namikaze sama, Uchiha sama sudah tiba."

Minato mendongak. Saphirenya bergantian menatap sekretarisnya dan seorang pemuda yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau bilang Uchiha kan, Kurenai?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Benar Namikaze sama dan beliau ini adalah Uchiha sama yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Kurenai menggeser tubuhnya agar Minato dapat melihat orang yang di maksud. Dengan anggukan samar dari Minato Kurenai mempersilahkan Uchiha untuk duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Pria yang di maksud Uchiha oleh Kurenai berbeda dengan Uchiha yang biasanya Minato lihat di acara-acara pesta yang biasanya di gelar oleh perusahan-perusahaan besar di Konoha. Uchiha yang baru saja di bawa oleh Kurenai terlihat lebih muda dan...dingin? kata dingin sedikit membuat Minato merinding.

Dengan rambut ravennnya yang melawan gravitasi serta pancaran matanya yang sangat tajam sepertinya hal ini cukup menegaskan bahwa ia memanglah seorang Uchiha. Tapi dia yakin dia tidak pernah melihat Uchiha yang satu ini. Biasanya ia melihat Uchiha yang mempunyai rambut panjang di kuncir kuda dengan tanda lahir di wajahnya.

"Namikaze san." Sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi lamunan Minato.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Minato segera menghampiri pria yang –katanya- bermarga Uchiha. Suara yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya benar-benar datar dan dingin.

"Sumimasen Uchiha san, saya...hanya sedikit terkejut." Minato tersenyum canggung. "Anda mau segelas – "

"Tidak perlu." Potong Sasuke. "Aku kesini karena ada urusan penting dengan mu." Sasuke menatap Minato tanpa berkedip. Sedang Minato yang mendapat tatapan yang lebih mirip tatapan intimidasi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sebelumnya..." Minato berdehem. "Bisakah Anda meyakinkan saya bahwa Anda adalah seorang Uchiha? Saya...tidak pernah melihat Anda sebelumnya. Yang saya tahu hanya Uchiha Itachi."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Jelas menunjukkan raut merendahkan tapi hal itu tak mempengaruhi Minato sama sekali.

"Aku adalah Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Namikaze Minato." Lalu sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah stoic nya.

Bagaikan di sambar petir di siang bolong, tubuh Minato yang awalnya sudah menegang kini harus di tambah lagi dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari kulitnya. Minato tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke ini. Ia adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Diam-diam Minato mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa baru sekarang ia mengingat jika Itachi mempunyai seorang adik? Minato sedikit waspada. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan jika adik Uchiha ini lebih kejam daripadi si sulung, tapi sepertinya rumor itu sedikit banyak memang benar. Minato dapat menyimpulkannya dari ekspresi dan gerak tubuh Sasuke yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta seuatu dari mu," ucap sasuke untuk memulai pembicaraan yang serius. Sasuke tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Meminta?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Hn."

"A-apa yang Anda minta dari saya? Perusahaan Uchiha lebih besar daripada Namikaze corp. Sesuatu seperti apa yang kami miliki dan tidak dimiliki oleh Uchiha?"

"Permata Namikaze."

Hanya dua kata dan hal itu sudah dapat membuat Minato lemas.

Pria di hadapannya ini pasti bercanda kan?! Permata Namikaze? Yang benar saja! Batin Minato heran.

"Jujur, Uchiha san saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Anda maksud." Diam sejenak. "Anda meminta Permata Namikaze? Untuk apa?" pertanyaan bodoh, Minato tahu itu. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha menginginkan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang kuat. Tapi kenapa juga harus Permata Namikaze?

"Kau orang cerdas Namikaze, tidak mungkin kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan." Sasuke menopangkan dagu di tangan kanannya yang terletak pada lengan sofa. "Sebelumnya aku sudah bertemu dengan salah satu putri mu, dan harus aku akui jika putri mu benar-benar mempesona. Mereka sangat indah. Bukan begitu?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miring.

Minato meremas kedua tangannya dengan gundah. Tidak mungkin kan Uchiha bungsu ini menginginkan salah satu putrinya? Tapi jika benar begitu siapa diantara ketiga putrinya yang ia inginkan?

"Siapa?" tanya Minato pelan.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

Tbc

.

aaaaa gomen minnaa saaaan saya update telat T.T

tolong maklumi saya yang baru saja selesai PPL setelah 3 bulan lamanya...

btw, masih adakah yang mau membaca dan mereview?

gomeen makin gaje dan ngebosenin...


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto murni milik Kishimoto sensei, saya cuma minjem chara

Rated M

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit bumbu crime

Warn : gender bender, ooc, typo dan kawan-kawan lainnya

.

.

Naruto : (15) x Sasuke (25)

Kyuubi : (18) x Itachi (27)

Deidara : (22) x Sasori (25)

.

.

Iris saphire menatap lurus pada sebuah jas yang tergantung rapi di dalam lemari kayu miliknya. Tangan mungilnya sibuk membolak balik jas bermerk berwarna biru tua yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya ketika ia hendak mengambil seragam sekolah miliknya yang juga tergantung rapi di dalam lemarinya. Seingatnya ayahnya tidak memiliki jas seperti yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu jas milik siapa ni yang bertengger manis di hadapannya? Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia tak mungkin menanyakan perihal jas ini kepada ayahnya. Bisa-bisa ia justru di tanyai yang tidak-tidak, padahal ia sendiri kan tidak ingat. Naruto kembali mengelus permukaan lengan jas dan tanpa sadar ia menyentuhkan lengan jas tersebut ke pipinya.

Lembut, batin Naruto. Lalu tercium aroma parfum yang maskulin. Ia merasa seperti pernah merasakan aroma parfum yang seperti ini, tapi dimana? Sedetik kemudia saphirenya terbelalak kaget.

"Oh tidak!" pekiknya tanpa sadar. Kembali ia pandangi jas itu lalu segera menariknya keluar dari lemari. Mengarahkan jas tersebut ke arah jendela supaya dapat menyinari jas tersebut lebih baik.

Ia ingat sekarang. Jas itu...jas itu adalah pemberian pria yang ia temui saat pesta di rumah keluarga Sabaku! Naruto mengerang dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan hal sepenting ini? Bagaimana jika ayahnya atau ibunya yang terlebih dahulu melihat jas ini ketimbang ia? Naruto dengan cepat mengingat-ingat nama pria yang ia temui di pesta itu dan ia ingin segera mengembalikan jas itu kepada pemiliknya. Jika jas itu terlalu lama tinggal di lemari milik Naruto maka kemungkinan besar kedua orangtuanya atau kedua kakaknya akan segera mengetahuinya dan Naruto tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam. Apalagi Naruto pernah berciuman dengan pria pemilik jas itu.

"Aaaah~ doushite?" Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya berusaha mencari jalan keluar. "Jika tak ku kembalikan sekarang maka kaa chan dan tou chan akan segera tahu," gumamnya dengan nada bingung. Hampir setengah jam ia memikirkan hal apa yang harus dilakukan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu ide terlintas dipikirannya. Kenapa tak ia kembalikan langsung saja jas ini? Ia bisa mencari tahu alamat si pemilik jas ini nanti di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dari atas ranjang, mencari papper bag yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menaruh jas bermerk itu. Sebuah papper bag ia temukan terselip diantara tumpukan tas miliknya. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan Naruto melipat jas berwarna biru itu dan langsung memasukkanya ke dalam papper bag dan menyandingkannya di sebelah tas sekolahnya. Berjaga-jaga agar ia tak lupa membawanya ke sekolah.

.

.

"Naru, tumben sekali kau bangun pagi, Nak?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari dapur menarik perhatian Naruto yang masih berjalan menuruni tangga. Kepala pirangnya ia tolehkan ke dapur untuk melihat ibunya yang tengah memunggunginya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya, Naruto justru balik bertanya, "kaa chan tau Naru sudah bangun?" ibunya menoleh sedikit lalu mengangguk. Kembali ia tekuni pekerjaanya yang tengah mengiris sayuran. "Ne, kaa chan, ada yang harus Naru kerjakan di sekolah makanya Naru bangun pagi-pagi." Ia langkahkan kaki mungilnya ke dapur. Berhenti tepat di samping ibunya sambil mengawasi tangan laincah ibunya. "Nee chan belum bangun?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sudah, sebentar lagi pasti turun." Kushina melemparkan senyum manisnya. "Tolong tata piring dan sendoknya ya? Sebentar lagi kaa chan akan selesai." Naruto mengangguk lalu beralih ke rak piring dan langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Nee channya sudah turun!

"Neee chaaaannn!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri kedua kakaknya.

BRUGH!

Punggung Deidara dan Kyuubi sukses mencium lantai, untung saja mereka tidak jatuh di tangga.

"Auuw! Naru! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Kyuubi kaget.

"Ohhh punggung ku..." ratap Deidara sambil menggeliat kesakitan.

"Hehehe, menyambut kalian," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau berlebihan Naru! Bagaimana kalau ada tulang punggung ku yang patah?" Kyuubi mendelik sebal pada adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Tak akan patah nee chan." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Naru kan ringan."

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Tapi sakit tau!"

Naruto hanya cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru, mau sampai kapan kau akan terus di atas kami?" kali ini suara Deidara yang menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Ia memandang wajah adiknya dengan datar.

"AAHH! Maaf kan aku nee chan." Naruto segera bangkit dari aksi menindih kedua kakaknya dan langsung membantu mereka berdua berdiri. "Nee chan, tak ada yang patah kan? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Naruto beruntun pada Deidara.

"He-hey Naru sayang, apa hanya Dei nee yang Naru perhatikan? Punggung nee chan juga sakit loh," adu Kyuubi.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh pada Kyuubi. "Mana? Bagian mana yang sakit nee chan? Aaa~ gomen nee chan, Naru tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Naruto memutari tubuh kedua kakanya sambil meraba-raba punggung keduanya.

Kyuubi dan Deidara terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto kalau tubunya ringan. Mereka terjatuh hanya karena kaget saja bukan karena berat badan Naruto yang menubruk mereka.

"Sudah-sudah Naru, kami tak apa kok." Deidara menghentikan aksi Naruto sedang Kyuubi dengan sayang mengusap helaian pirang Naruto. "Kalau hanya Naru saja tak akan sampai membuat tulang punggung kami patah," katanya menggoda. "Kami hanya becanda."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Yokatta, Naru pikir tulang punggung kalian benar-benar patah," ujarnya dan disambut tawa oleh kedua saudarinya.

"Anak-anak sarapan siap!" teriak Kushina dari dapur.

"Ha'i kaa chan,' jawab ketiganya bersamaan dan langsung bergegas ke ruang makan.

Naruto duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuubi, sedang Deidara dan Kushina duduk berseberangan. Minato sebagai kepala keluarga duduk di paling ujung dan mulai memimpin doa. Keluarga bahagia ini sarapan dengan tenang meskipun tadi ada sedikit insiden yang diakibatkan oleh si bungsu.

Kyuubi selesai makan paling awal, ia meletakkan sendok di tangannya lalu mulai meraih kain putih di samping piringnya untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Tak sengaja ketika ia mengambil kain putih matanya menangkap sebuah papper bag yang berada di samping tas Naruto yang tergeletak di bawah meja.

Dengan alis terangkat sebelah, tangan Kyuubi meraih papper bag tersebut namun tak disangka-sangka dengan sigap Naruto meraih papper bag mendahului Kyuubi lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Nee chan mau apa?" tanyanya yang menarik perhatian orang lain.

Dahi Kyuubi berkerut. "Apa yang ada di dalamnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Baju Naru."

"Baju untuk apa? Apa hari ini ada ekskul?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini Naru mau ke rumah Hinata, ada tugas kelompok," bohongnya dengan lancar.

"Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Deidara dari seberang. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mulai menyendok makanan yang belum selesai ia habiskan.

"Memangnya tugas apa sampai-sampai harus di kerjakan di rumah Hyuuga san?" tanya Kyuubi yang masih penasaran.

"Tugasnya mengharuskan Naru melakukan praktek, jadi harus dikerjakan di rumah."

"Apa tidak bisa dikerjakan disini saja?"

"Rumah kita jauh, nee chan. Kalau Hinata harus datang kemari kasihan pulangnya nanti terlalu larut."

"Tapi kalau ke rumah Hyuuga san juga akan jauh, Naru. Pulang mu juga akan larut kan? Lain kali saja bagaimana?"

Naruto cemberut. Digigitnya sendok yang tengah ia pegang lalu menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan memelas. "Kenapa lain kali, nee chan? Naru sudah janji dengan Hinata sejak tiga hari yang lalu, loh."

Kyuubi merona. Entah kenapa ditatap adiknya seperti itu membuatnya jadi gerah. Jika saja Naru boneka sudah pasti akan Kyuubi gigit, cubit, remas, oh tidak! Kembali Kyuubi menggeleng pelan.

"Hari ini aku ada ekskul, Naru, jadi – "

"Nee chan tenang saja! Naru hafal jalan pulang kok," sahut Naruto dengan cepat. Takut-takut kalau Kyuubi berencana membatalkan ekskul karena ingin mengantarnya. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan bohong, batinnya miris.

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya. MinaKushi yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai tertarik dengan percakapan kedua putrinya.

"Naru hafal jalan pulangnya?" tanya Minato kalem. Benar-benar seorang ayah idaman.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, tak lupa menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Naru pernah ke rumah Hinata loh, kalau-kalau tou chan lupa."

"Tou chan tidak lupa, sayang. Hanya saja..." Minato terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman mendengar Naruto ingin pergi ke rumah Hyuuga yang berada di distrik yang jauh dari distrik yang mereka tempati saat ini. Lagi pula Naruto anak perempuan, tak mungkin kan ia membiarkan anak perempuannya pergi keluar sendiri. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Batin Minato horor.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan slah satu pewaris Uchiha membuatnya merinding. Uchiha tidak terkenal dengan kemurahan hatinya melainkan terkenal dengan kekuasaan dan keangkuhan yang mereka miliki secara turun menurun. Ia tidak boleh lengah karena salah satu Uchiha itu mengingkan salah satu putrinya. Dan jika Uchiha menginginkan sesuatu maka ia akan mendapatkannya dengan berbagai cara.

"Anata?" sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Minato.

"Hm?" Minato menoleh pada istrinya dan dibalas dengan lirikan yang diarahkan pada Naruto.

"Ah!" Minato lupa jika tadi ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum canggung. "Bagaimana kalau tou chan yang antar?" tawar Minato.

Naruto menggeleng. "Naru akan pergi sendiri, tou chan."

"Tapi – "

"Sudahlah anata," cegah Kushina.

"Tapi, sayang..." Minato menatap istrinya bingung. Seharusnya Kushina lah yang paling khawatir dengan keputusan Naruto. Tapi yang di tatap justru hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Naru boleh ke rumah Hyuuga san sendiri – "

"Yeayy! Naru saaayang – "

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Ehh? Syarat?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Kaa chan akan menghubungi keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengantar mu sampai ke stasiun bawah tanah. Bagaimana? Supaya kami tidak khawatir."

"Euumm, baiklah!"

Dan percakapan kecil itupun selesai dengan keputusan mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Suara sendok beradu dengan piring terdengar nyaring di ruang makan yang dapat di katakan cukup luas. Dua orang pemuda yang duduk berhadapan di meja berbentuk persegi panjang sesekali saling melemparkan tatapan yang tak semua orang pahami maksudnya. Kegiatan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hampir setengah jam mereka melakukan hal itu meskipun piring makan sudah mereka sisihkan.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Pemuda berambut panjang dengan guratan tanda lahir di wajahnya melontarkan pertanyaan sebagai awal dari percakapannya dengan pemuda berambut emo yang ada di hadapannya. Jentikan tangan kanannya menginterupsikan pelayan untuk segera membereskan meja makan. Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya tak langsung menjawab. Ia tengah sibuk mengamati para pelayan yang tengah membereskan meja makan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tolong buatkan secangkir kopi." Menatap pelayan yang ada di sampingnya pemuda berambut panjang tadi kembali memberikan perintah. Pelayan tersebut langsung mengangguk dan bergegas kembali ke dapur.

"Kau minum kopi?" pertanyaan basa basi di lontarkan kepada pemuda berambut panjang.

"Sesekali," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kau ucapkan pada ku. Ayo, katakan sesuatu."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Pelayan yang membawa kopi tiba dan menaruh kopi tersebut dengan pelan di hadapan pemuda berambut panjang. gumaman kata terimakasih tak lupa ia lontarkan meski si pembawa kopi hanyalah seorang pelayan.

"Aku butuh bantuan mu," katanya singkat.

"Ah! Tentu saja." Si pemuda berambut panjang kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan tapi senyuman yang tulus. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk otouto ku tersayang ini, hm?" tanyanya sambil menyesap kopi dengan perlahan.

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu. Menjijikkan!"

"Tapi kau memang otouto ku, Sasuke."

Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya yang bernama Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia paling tidak suka jika harus berbincang-bincang dengan kakaknya, tapi apa boleh buat? Saat ini ia butuh bantuan kakaknya yang memiliki koneksi dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Konoha.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan bantuan keuangan kepada perusahaan milik Namikaze."

"Namikaze?" tanyanya memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk. "Bukankah kau yang membuat – "

"Aku tahu itu jadi diamlah!" potong Sasuke.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tadi meminta bantuan ku sekarang malah menyuruh ku diam. Haah~ ~"

"Itachi, apa kau ingin ku bunuh dua kali?"

"Eh? Hahaha aku hanya becanda, Sasuke." Pemuda berambut panjang – Itachi – mengulum senyum. Ia senang menggoda otouto nya ini. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dari Namikaze, Sasuke? Perusahaannya? Aku rasa tidak, kau sudah kaya tanpa harus memakan perusahaan lain. Balas dendam? Aku tak yakin kau punya dendam dengan keluarga Namikaze."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku hanya ingin kau membantu keuangan Namikaze, itu saja."

"Aku bisa melakukannya jika mereka datang kepada ku. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang yang dermawan yang mencoba untuk membantu mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan membuat mereka meminjam uang dari perusahaan mu. Kau tinggal melaksanakan tugas mu." Itachi terkekeh pelan dan sukses membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Bicara mu seperti kau atasan ku saja. Kau yang meminta bantuan ku seharusnya kau lebih merendah."

"Itu bukan ciri ku," balas Sasuke datar. Dan lagi sukses membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Aku ingin – "

.

.

.

Suasana yang sebelumnya terasa hening sekarang mulai terdengar riuh setelah salah satu guru masuk ke kelas X-3 dan memberitahukan jika sekolah akan di pulangkan lebih awal karena ada rapat. Naruto yang duduk tepat di tengah ruangan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas guna mencari seseorang dan matanya langsung terfokus pada gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan yang tengah memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Hinataaa!" pekik Naruto sambil berjalan cepat ke arah gadis yang di panggil Hinata setelah selesai merapikan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Hinata setelah Naruto sampai di depannya.

"Eum, ano...Naru boleh minta tolong?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Naru..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. "Naru..."

"Iya, Naru, ada apa? Kalau kau benar-benar butuh bantuan kau tinggal bilang saja, tidak perlu ragu."

"Ehhmm, etto, sebenarnya...tadi pagi Naru meminta izin pada kaa-chan dan tou-chan untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata..." Naruto terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada Hinata supaya tidak berbelit-belit.

"Lalu?"

"Eum, Naru bilang kalau kita akan belajar bersama mengerjakan tugas." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan polos, menunggu reaksi temannya itu.

Dahi Hinata berkerut. "Tapi kita tidak punya tugas untuk hari ini ataupun..." Hinata berhenti berkata lalu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Besok, Naru," sambungnya lagi setelah melihat tidak ada tugas dalam kertas catatannya.

"Naru tahu, Hinata, maksud Naru..." Naruto terdiam, lalu, "sebenarnya Naru berbohong pada kaa-chan dan tou-chan ketika bilang akan ke rumah Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas." Naruto menunduk lesu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menyesal telah berbohong kepada kedua orangtuanya apalagi ia juga melibatkan Hinata.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Kenapa berbohong?" pekik Hinata. Mata indahnya membulat seketika. Ia tidak percaya Naruto yang polos ini berani berbohong pada orangtuanya.

"Naru terpaksa," jawabnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Tapi kenapa? Dan mau kemana kau sebenarnya?"

"Karena kalau jujur Naru tidak akan di izinkan. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang Naru fikirkan ketika akan izin dengan kaa-chan dan tou-chan."

Hinata mengerang pelan. "Dan mau kemana kau sebenarnya, Naru?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kantor Uchiha Corp."

"Nani?!" teriak Hinata yang langsung menarik perhatiian beberapa siswa lainnya.

Naruto dengan sigap menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya. "Psst, Hinata jangan keras-keras!"

Hinata mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melepas tangan Naruto dari mulutnya. "Apa maksud mu dengan pergi ke kantor Uchiha Corp?" desis Hinata.

Entah kenapa Hinata yang diajak Naruto bicara sekarang seperti bukan Hinata yang seperti biasanya yang lemah lembut membuat Naruto enggan berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Naru hanya ingin mengembalikan jas salah satu pegawai yang ada disana."

"Siapa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Naru tidak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau yakin sekali mau mengembalikan jas itu kalau kau tidak tau siapa orang itu?"

"Naru hanya ingin mengembalikannya, itu saja. Apa tidak boleh?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan ai matanya.

"Na-naru!" Hinata mulai panik. Ia tidak berniat ingin membuat sahabatnya itu menangis. "Bo-boleh saja kau mengembalikan jas itu tapi kau kan tidak tau siapa namanya. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hinata tenang saja, Naru hanya akan menitipkan jas ini pada resepsionis kok."

"O-oh," tanggap Hinata tak yakin. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Seketika itu juga mata Naruto yang awalnya berkaca-kaca langsung berbinar bahagia. Ia memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. "Hinata cukup bilang saja kalau Naru memang ada di rumah Hinata kalau-kalau kaa-chan menelfon ke rumah Hinata. Bilang juga pada kaa-chan kalau Naru akan di antar Neji-san ke stasiun saat pulang nanti. Bagaimana?"

"A-apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Benar, Hinata, idak apa-apa."

"Atau kita berangkat bersama saja?" tawar Hinata yang masih tak yakin dengan keputusan Naruto untuk pergi sendiri. Apalagi jika harus ke kantor Uchiha Corp.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata. Naru sudah tau kok alamatnya. Ini," katanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat kantor Uchiha Corp dari dalam sakunya.

"B-baiklah, Naru, kalau itu kemauan mu."

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat lalu mengucapakan terimakasih dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari Hinata.

.

.

Tbc

a/n : saya gak nyangka kalau fict ini mendapat review yang begitu luar biasa bahkan diluar dugaan saya! karna jujur sedari awal saya buat fict ini cuma buat seneng-seneng aja sekaligus ngluarin imajinasi saya karna gak mungkin kan saya request k author buat buatin fict yang seperti saya inginkan. Tanpa saya bebanin request'an saya yang muluk-muluk aja para author udah kelimpungan nyelesaiin fict mereka, apalagi kalo saya request?! Saya gak mau membebani author yang udah berkarya lebih dulu daripada saya ^^

readers yang masih berkenan membaca saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya ^^ next chap udah setengah jadi, semoga bisa cepat d upload.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto murni dan asli milik Om Kishi, saya cuma minjem

Rated M

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit bumbu crime

Warn : gender bender, ooc, typo dan kawan-kawan lainnya

.

Naruto : (15) x Sasuke (25)

Kyuubi : (18) x Itachi (27)

Deidara : (22) x Sasori (25)

.

.

"Neji, apalagi jadwal ku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Satu tangan kanannya berusaha melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya dan tangan kirinya menyender pada sandaran sofa.

Neji yang tengah merapikan kertas-kertas diatas meja kerja Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Hari ini cukup sampai disini, Sas, kau bisa beristirahat," katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menata kertas-kertas.

"Aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," gumam Sasuke yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke. Menaruh kertas yang telah dirapikannya diatas meja lalu menuang minuman dingin yang telah disediakan diatas meja.

"Aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Namikaze." Sasuke melirik Neji. Menilai bagaimana reaksi Neji.

Neji tercenung namun hanya sesaat lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyum baik jika kau sudah mengenalnya seperti Sasuke yang telah mengenal Neji. "Mungkin aku tak bisa banyak membantu mu untuk masalah itu tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu..."

"Ya, Neji, aku membutuhkan sesuatu dari mu. Dan aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa membantu ku." selain aniki tentunya, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika bisa membantu mu."

"Kau selalu membantu ku, Neji, dan aku puas dengan cara kerja mu."

"Ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk mu."

Dan Sasuke pun mulai mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin tidak membuat rencana cadangan untuk mendapatkan permata Namikaze, apalagi setelah mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Namikaze Minato setelah ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memiliki Naruto. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Minato sebenarnya sudah Sasuke perkirakan akan tetapi ia tetap saja merasa kaget mendengar penolakan dari Minato secara langsung. Minato langsung menolak ketika Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk ia jadikan kekasih tanpa berfikir dua kali.

# FLASHBACK #

Minato tersentak. Ditatapnya pemuda yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara syok, bingung dan tak percaya jika pemuda itu ingin menjadikan putri bungsunya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Na-naruto?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Ya, Namikaze-san, putri bungsu Anda. Bagaimana?"

"Ta-tapi...Naru masih kecil." Minato tertawa gugup, berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya yang sepertinya masih belum reda. "Lagipula saya merasa ini terlalu terburu-buru, bukan kah begitu Uchiha-san?"

Meninggalkan kesan santai yang sedari tadi ditunjukkannya, kini Sasuke mulai bersikap tegas. Meluruskan punggungnya, menatap lawan bicaranya tepat pada maniknya dengan tatapan tajam dan bertanya, "maksud Anda, Anda menolak saya?"

"Eh?" Minato kembali tersentak. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Anak ini, tidak pernah basa-basi ya? Batin Minato kesal karena sejak tadi Sasuke selalu membuatnya kaget. "Apakah Anda merasa saya menolak keinginan Anda untuk menjadikan Naru kekasih Anda?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya. "Saya bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi Namikaze-san, jadi bersediakah Anda memberikan putri Anda pada saya? Anda pasti sudah tahu siapa saya jadi saya meminta Anda untuk berfikir dengan matang sebelum memberikan jawaban yang dapat saya pastikan dapat merubah hidup Anda di masa depan," katanya dengan penuh tekanan.

Minato menatap onyx sasuke dengan tatapan menilai. Justru karena Minato sangat mengenal bagaimana tabiat keluarga Uchiha maka ia sangat tahu jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan. Memilih memberikan restu untuknya atau tidak jelas akan merubah hidup keluarga Namikaze. Dan perubahan kehidupan keluarga Namikaze tergantung pada jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan. Minato mendesah lelah lalu menyandarkan punggungnya yang tanpa ia sadari sejak kedatangan Sasuke tadi ia terlihat begitu tegang, bahkan ketika punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa ia merasakan sakit yang langsung menjalar karena otot-ototnya yang terlalu tegang.

"Sumimasen Uchiha-san, saya tidak bisa menyerahkan putri saya kepada Anda."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget lalu buru-buru ia menutupinya dengan memejamkan matanya sebentar dan terkekeh pelan.

"Saya sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan Anda berikan Namikaze-san, tapi saya tidak menyangka jika Anda akan langsung mengatakannya, bahkan saya masih belum selesai untuk merundingkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan saya berikan agar kehidupan keluarga Anda berubah jika Anda memberikan putri Anda pada saya."

Minato terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu dan postur tubuh yang ia perlihatkan persis seperti orang yang sudah kalah. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum misterius lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Minato tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup, dengan pelan Minato mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung memandang daun pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sasuke. Ia telah menolak permintaan Sasuke dan ia tahu ia harus menanggung akibatnya meskipun ia harus mengorban kan segala-galanya. Baginya asal Naruto tidak jatuh pada tangan-tangan orang seperti Uchiha yang menakutkan, ambisius dan penuh dengan misteri.

Naru, ayah pasti akan menjaga mu, sumpah Minato.

# FLASHBACK END #

"Kau akan pulang ke rumah?" tanya Neji saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di lobby kantor. Suasana kantor sudah mulai sepi karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore meskipun begitu masih ada beberapa pegawai yang hilir mudik guna menuntaskan tugas mereka.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Sepertinya ia masih punya urusan yang harus dikerjakan tapi ia tak yakin urusan apa itu. Ia mengernyit. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Karena merasa ada yang aneh ia pun berhenti dan menatap Neji yang terus berjalan tanpa menyadari jika atasannya telah berhenti.

"Apa kau yakin hari ini jadwal ku sudah selesai?"

"Eh?" Neji berhenti lalu memutar tubuh menghadap Sasuke. "Aku yakin sekali. memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa," gumam Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan. Neji yang melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke hanya diam saja dan mengekor di belakangnya.

Tepat saat mereka akan keluar dari kantor seorang pegawai yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis menghampiri mereka dengan langkah tergesa. Mereka berhenti dan memandang resepsionis tersebut dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"A-ano, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha-sama."

"Siapa?" tanya Neji lagi kali ini diirinngi dengan kerutan yang muncul di keningnya. "Jika orang yang kau katakan itu belum membuat janji dengan Uchiha-san maka suruh dia pergi. Mari, Uchiha-san." Neji mulai menyentuh punggung Sasuke untuk melanjutkan lagkahnya namun terhenti ketika resepsionis tersebut memekik kaget.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?! Sudah berapa lama kau kerja disini, hah? Kenapa tidak mengerti aturan juga?!" Bentak Neji dengan kesal.

"Sa-saya juga sudah mengatakan kepadanya jika ia tidak membuat janji lebih dulu maka tidak bisa menemui Uchiha-sama tapi gadis ini bersikeras akan menunggu Uchiha-sama. Sa-saya merasa kasihan, dia – "

"Jadi kau mau melanggar aturan dan rela dipecat hanya karena seorang gadis?" potong Neji dan langsung membuat si resepsionis tersebut menggeleng cepat kemudian menunduk ketakutan.

"A-akan saya katakan – "

"Tunggu!" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memotong pembicaaan si resepsionis. "Kau bilang seorang gadis ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

"Be-benar Uchiha-sama."

"Bagaimana rupa dia?"

"Sas," geram Neji memperingatkan namun hanya dibalas dengan kibasan tangan tanda ia menyuruh Neji untuk diam.

"Berambut kuning – blonde, saya tidak yakin Uchiha-sama, tapi gadis itu masih bersekolah di SMA."

"SMA Tokyo?"

Si resepsionis mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Seragamnya mirip dengan sekolah SMA Tokyo."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia sudah pasti tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh si resepsionis tersebut. Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia langsung berbalik arah menuju ruang tunggu. Dan disanalah ia. Duduk di sofa paling ujung dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk – entah apa itu – di dadanya. Iris sapphirenya yang mempesona berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke, melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke berjalan kearah gadis yang telah berhasil menyita pikirannya dengan tenang.

"Naru?"

Dan gadis itu pun tersentak mendengar suara yang tak asing menyapa indera pendengarannya. Onyx bertemu sapphire. Dan benang merah pun mulai terjalin.

.

.

Hampir dua jam Naruto duduk di kursi ruang tunggu Uchiha Corp. dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kedatangan Sasuke. Ia melirik jam berbetuk jeruk yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menggigit bibir sambil mengerutkan kening ia menghela nafas.

Sudah pukul lima dan ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto kembali melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berpasang-pasang mata tak jarang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran tapi tak jarang pula menatap dengan tatapan mencemooh. Dan hal itu sukses membuat nyali Naruto menciut. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia tidak suka berada di tempat asing seperti ini.

Naruto kembali melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Jika sampai hitungan ke sepuluh ia masih tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke maka ia berjanji ia akan –

"Naru?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Hampir dua jam ia menunggu Sasuke dan tak seorang pun yang menyapanya dan kini tiba-tiba suara yang ia yakini milik seseorang yang ingin ia temui berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralih menuju seorang pria dewasa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Uchiha-san!" pekik Naruto dengan gembira. Dan tanpa ia sadari kakinya langsung berlari menuju Sasuke dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan, tak menyadari jika gadis yang selalu menyita pikirannya kini tengah berada di pelukkannya. Bahkan Sasuke tak menyadari jika ia dan Naruto sudah menarik perhatian para pegawainya yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan Neji pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Si sulung Uchiha saja bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh Sasuke apalagi memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan akrab seperti ini! Seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dan sekarang adalah saat-saat mereka melepas rindu.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu agar image Sasuke tidak jatuh di mata orang lain.

Neji berdehem tepat di belakang Sasuke. "Uchiha-san," panggilnya dengan nada berwibawa.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dengan memeluk Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita harus pindah tempat." Neji berusha untuk tersenyum ramah namun yang terlihat dimata Sasuke justru senyuman kaku. Membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Naru, ayo."

"Eh? Kemana?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kita harus pindah ke tempat lain jika tidak ingin menjadi tontonan orang banyak."

"Ma-matte!" Naruto segera mengurai pelukkannya kemudian menyodorkan papper bag yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Kerutan tipis muncul di kening Sasuke. "Apa ini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya. "Naru datang kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

"Jas?" Neji mengernyitkan kening ketikaa melirik isi papper bag tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk. "Naru kesini mau mengembalikan ini." Naruto tersipu malu. Entah kenapa ia merasa salah tingkah ketika ia berkata ingin mengembalikan jas yang dulu pernah dipinjamkan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengembalikannya padaku."

"Tapi Naru ingin mengembalikannya," gumam Naruto lirih yang masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Sasuke. "Lagipula jika Naru simpan di rumah Naru takut nee-chan atau kaa-chan dan tou-chan menemukannya dan menanyakan siapa pemiliknya," imbuhnya lagi.

"Hn, baiklah, aku terima." Sasuke mengambil papper bag yang masih di genggam Naruto kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memutar tubuh Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Naruto seraya berjalan keluar kantor.

"U-uchiha-san?!"

"Ssst, tenanglah."

Dan Naruto pun terdiam seketika. Ia dituntun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang telah di parkir di halaman kantor Uchiha. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kita mau kemana? Naru tidak boleh lama-lama, nanti tou-chan dan kaa-chan khawatir."

"Memangnya kau tidak izin mereka untuk datang kemari, hm?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau Naru izin sudah pasti kaa-chan dan tou-chan akan melarang Naru."

"Anak nakal," ucap Sasuke diiringi seringai kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Kushina, apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarga Hyuuga?" suara Minato yang berasal dari ruang tamu menyapa indera pendengaran Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sudah anata, Naru masih sibuk belajar di kamar Hinata. Aku baru saja menutup telfonnya."

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kushina yang telah duduk disamping Minato sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

Lebih dari enam belas tahun menjalani kehidupan bersama tentunya membuat Kushina lebih bisa merasakan kegalauan hati yang tengah dihadapi Minato, meskipun Minato tak mengatakannya. Seperti sekarang ini yang tengah dirasakan Kushina, akhir-akhir ini Minato sering sekali melamun, apalagi semenjak perusahaan yang telah Minato bangun mulai dari nol mengalami gulung tikar. Minato lebih sensitif jika berurusan dengan masalah kecil meski begitu Kushina tetap bersyukur karena Minato tak sampai mengalami depresi. Bisa dibayangkan kan apabila Minato depresi krna kebangkrutan perusahaannya? Tak hanya bahtera rumah tangga mereka yang akan hancur tapi juga hati putri-putri kesayangan mereka yang jelas akan terluka.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Hidup pasti selalu ada masalah, Kushina." Minato membelai rambut istrinya dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu bagi lah masalah mu dengan ku, jangan kau pikul sendiri semua masalah yang ada di keluarga kita."

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Siapa bilang aku memikul masalah? Lagipula masalah kita sudah selesai, Kushina. Perusahaan kita telah di pegang oleh orang yang lebih kompeten dari pada ku, anak-anak juga masih beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Jadi, apa yang membuat mu berfikir aku tengah memikul suatu masalah?"

"Sudah berapa lami kita menikah?" Kushina menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hmm?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita menikah, Minato? Dan kenapa kau masih berpura-pura jika aku tak bisa memahami mu? Kau suami ku, Minato. Suami ku," ucap Kushina penuh kesedihan yang tersirat dari matanya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun, bahkan terkadang kau terlihat seperti pria linglung – " Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan merasa telah menyinggung suaminya Kushina buru-buru mengoreksi, "kau sering lupa dengan pekerjaan yang kau kerjakan. Seperti tadi pagisaat aku memberikan mu ocha, kau hanya memgangnya tanpa meminumnya lebih dari setengah jam!"

Minato terbelalak tak percaya namun sedtik kemudian ia terkekeh dan tak membantah perkataan istrinya.

"Dan kemarin," Kushina menambahkan, "kau bahkan hampir berangkat ke kantor jika saja Deidara tidak mengingatkan ku untuk mengingatkan mu jika kita sudah tak punya kantor lagi." Kushina mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pedih. Ia tak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi pada keluarganya! Salah apa keluarga mereka?!

Dan Minato merasakan seperti baru saja ditampar oleh sebuah kenyataan yang pahit. Kenyataan yang tengah ia – keluarga mereka – hadapi. Dengan erat ia memeluk istrinya yang entah sejak kapan telah meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata.

.

.

.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san – "

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke, seperti yang kau lakukan disaat pesta keluarga Sabaku."

"T-tapi – "

"Ssst." Sasuke menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya tepat di tengah bibir Naruto guna menghentikan protes yang akan dilontarkannya. "Ucapkan Naruto," perintah Sasuke mutlak.

"Sa – " Naruto berhenti untuk berdehem. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. "Sa-sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke hingga membuat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi chubby nya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya sambil menikmati rona merah yang sudah menyebar di wajah Naruto.

Tadi setelah Sasuke membawa – memaksa – Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya ia segera meminta sang supir untuk segera membawa mereka ke restoran yang masih menjadi anak cabang dari perusahaan yang tengah dipimpinnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Naru memasuki ruang VVIP yang selalu siap untuk ia gunakan.

"A-ano, Sa-sasuke, euumm, Naru..."

"Hm?"

"Naru..." dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ungkapkan. Iris sapphirenya yang biru melirik gelisah ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding belakang Sasuke. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam dan ia harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin terlambat. Dan kereta akan berangkat dari stasiun tepat setengah sembilan.

"Naru harus segera pulang..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tou-san dan kaa-san nanti pasti khawatir kalau Naru tidak cepat-cepat pulang." Sekali lagi Naruto melirik jam dinding. Waktu terus berputar dan kekhawatiran Naruto pun semakin besar. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang!

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengantar mu pulang jadi kau tidak akan terlambat pulang."

"Tapi – "

"Tidak apa-apa, percayalah pada ku." lalu tanpa menunggu Naruto membantah Sasuke segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makan malam untuk mereka. Naruto yang awalnya ragu sedikit demi sedikit mencoba untuk tenang. Ia berusaha untuk menikmati makan malam yang entah kapan lagi bisa ia nikmati bersama Sasuke. Lagi pula Sasuke juga sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang jadi tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul enam pagi bel pintu berbunyi dengan nyaring hingga menghentikan aktifitas sarapan yang tengah di lakukan keluarga Namikaze. Semuanya terpaku di tempat duduk masing-masing karena selama kepindahan mereka ke rumah baru ini tak ada satu pun yang datang bertamu. Jadi jika ada yang bertamu sepagi ini pasti lah ia orang penting.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, kalian teruskan sarapannya," ucap Deidara sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ketika berdiri tepat di depan pintu, Deidara tak langsung membuka pintunya. Ia justru menyibak sedikit korden yang menutupi jendela kaca, ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang datang ke rumah mereka di pagi hari seperti ini. Dan ketika ia melihat mobil yang terparkir di luar rumah, jantung nya pun sukses berdebar dengan kencang, matanya membulat tak percaya.

Tidak mungkin itu dia! teriak Deidara dalam hatinya. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku pindah rumah apalagi alamat rumah ini. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Kemudian ia segera menyibak korden hingga terbuka membiarkan cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menerangi ruang tamu.

Cklek cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka. Sesosok pria yang diyakini Deidara si pemilik mobil berdiri tepat di depannya dengan menggunakan pakaian kantiran. Deidara melongo. Pria ini benar-benar dia kan? Batinnya tak percaya.

"Apa aku mengganggu pagi mu?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dengan nada datar itu pun sukses membuat Deidara terkesiap. Ia segera menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini dengan bingung.

"O-oh, tidak, Senpai." Deidara tertawa kaku. Ia masih kaget dengan kedatangan pria yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

"Kau akan membiarkan ku berdiri disini atau – "

"O-oh, tidak, Senpai, tidak!" Deidara semakin gugup. Ia segera mempersilahkan tamu nya untuk masuk dan memintanya untuk duduk. "Uhmm, Sasori senpai mau minum apa?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu," katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Menilai bagaimana bentuk rumah yang di tinggali Deidara dan keluarganya.

Deidara pun yang melihat hal itu juga ikut-ikutan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang tamu nya.

"Memastikan apa, senpai?"

Pandangan Sasori terhenti tepat di manik milik Deidara. Ia menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang menurut Deidara adalah tatapan kosong lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"Memastikan bahwa apa yang di katakan oleh informan ku adalah benar," jawabnya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Deidara.

Secara tak sadar, Deidara meremas-remas jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan. "Dan itu adalah?"

"Bahwa perusahaan keluarga mu telah gulung tikar dan sekarang kalian tinggal di rumah yang kecil."

Deidara tersentak. Ia tak percaya jika Sasori telah mengetahui semuanya. Ia jadi merasa rendah di hadapan Sasori meskipun Sasori mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut tanpa nada mengejek. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar pernyataan semacam itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya dan ia tak peduli sama sekali tapi entah kenapa ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Sasori membuatnya merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Entah apa itu ia tidak tahu. Tapi hal itu tersa sangat menyakitkan. Dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya menyentuh dada bagian kirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Sasori telah berdiri di depannya sambil menggenggam tangan Deidara dengan erat. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi ketika tak mendapat jawaban.

Deidara terdiam. Manik miliknya terpaku pada manik milik Sasori dan ia merasa waktu tengah berhenti seolah-olah memberikan waktu yang tak terbatas untuknya menikmati moment saat ini. Tapi sungguh! Sepertinya moment saling pandang itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena setelahnya mereka di kagetkan dengan suara deheman yang berasal dari samping mereka.

Deidara terlonjak ke belakang. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya dan juga ke dua adiknya tengah menatap ia dan Sasori dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Mina-Kushi yang menatap dengan pandangan curiga, Kyuubi dengan pandangan malas dan Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Sasori? Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya.

"Tou san bertanya-tanya siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumah kita? Ternyata seorang pemuda yang tampan." Suara Minato yang berwibawa dan tenang berhasil menyedot perhatian.

"T-tou san," Deidara tersenyum ragu lalu ia memperkenalkan Sasori pada keluarganya. Mereka semua kaget mengetahui jika Deidara berteman akrab dengan Sasori yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas. Apalagi melihat tatapan Sasori yang sering kali di arahkan pada Deidara membuat Minato yakin jika hubungan mereka tidak hanya sekedar teman biasa.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan bincang-bincang kita lain hari, karena anak-anak harus berangkat sekolah. Bukan begitu, Sabaku san?" Minato menoleh pada Sasori dan di angguki oleh Sasori. Sasori tau jika Minato mengusirnya dengan cara halus tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menyinggungnya. Ia justru senang mendapat respon positif dari Minato yang mungkin bisa diartikannya sebagai jalan untuknya agar lebih dekat dengan Deidara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa mengantar Kyuubi dan Naruto pergi ke sekolahnya."

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku tau arah tempat kalian belajar berlawanan arah, biar aku saja yang mengantar Kyuubi dan Naruto ke sekolah."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti lalu berpamitan kepada Kushina dan juga Kyuubi dan Naruto.

.

.

TBC


End file.
